I Caught Fire
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: Songfic about Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club, based on the song "I Caught Fire In Your Eyes " by The Used. Yaoi, twincest. Don't like, don't read. Because that would be silly, wouldn't it? *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*


**Disclaimer:- I dont own any of it. Except for the fic! -hugs to self-**

_Seem to stop my breath._

Kaoru's breath caught in his chest as Hikaru took his face in his hands, and gently kissed him.

_My head on your chest. Waiting to cave in._

Lying with Hikaru on their bed, in the warm glow of the late afternoon sun, Kaoru smiled.

_From the bottom of my… Hear your voice again._

Even though he knew their voices were nearly identical, Kaoru had always thought his twin's to be so much more… enticing, speaking temptingly of forbidden pleasures.

_Could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been?_

Time passed so fast when they were together, but… sometimes they just paused for a second in their lives, just to look at each other, and smile. Nothing was left unsaid in those silent moments. They never needed words to say what they wanted, what they thought.

_Maybe you and me- So kiss me like you did._

"I love you too" Kaoru murmured against Hikaru's lips, content in the slim arms that wrapped around him protectively, shielding him from whatever might come.

_My heart stopped beating. Such a softer sin…_

How can something that feels so right be wrong by normal standards? They sometimes wondered. But, then again, they weren't normal. They were the only sons, twin sons, of a very successful family. Normal principles didn't apply.

_I'm melting. I'm melting…_

_In your eyes._

_I lost my place._

_Could stay a while._

He stared, captivated, feeling like he was falling into his brother's amber eyes, which were alight with the glow of the dying sun. He was floating gently in this sea of melted gold, utterly lost.

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes._

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire._

Kaoru remembered easily the first time he had been captured by Hikaru's desire - filled gaze. It had been when he'd turned over to face him in bed one night, and his twin's burning stare had caught him completely off guard, making him forget about everything else but him.

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_Now._

He sighed as he lay in Hikaru's arms, his fingers winding through Kaoru's hair absentmindedly. Precious moments like these, however often they had been repeated, always made him want to freeze time around them, just so they could stay there forever, the only ones in a hazy world of love.

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess._

When the twins were apart, which was rare, they were distracted, hating each second they were apart, counting the minutes until they were reunited.

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones._

Trust was never a question in their relationship. No-one could ever break them up, they had been born together, and knew they would die together, and be together in all the stages in-between.

_White cuts unhealing._

_Learning how to love._

In middle school, they had been isolated, and completely alone. So they became crueller, more cold-hearted. Until Tamaki had asked them to join the host club, where, eventually, they had begun to learn how to love again.

_You could stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'd ask for help_

_Just stay with me now._

They knew that they were falling down further and further with every kiss, every time they were grateful for their soundproofed bedroom, every stolen glance, but they didn't care. Just as long as they had each other, it didn't matter.

_We could take our heads off_

_Stay in bed_

_Just make love that's all_

_Just stay with me now._

The nights were the best, when flowing, fleeting touches drew gasps from the other, and hot, hurried movement caused moans and cries of both names.

_I'm melting. I'm melting…_

_In your eyes._

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_Now._

They smiled identical, loving smiles, as they wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. All that really mattered to them in moments like these was that they loved each other.

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes._

PLEASE review, please please please? Arigato!


End file.
